Only a Year
by Riley S
Summary: If you only had one year to tell the girl of your dreams that you were in love with her. What would you do? Wait till the last minute of course! S
1. The phone call

Wooooo –hooooooo I'm back

Wooooo –hooooooo I'm back!!!! Yeah… and with a new story. I'll try to make this one good. I was looking at my Statistic thingy, 'cause I had no idea what it was so I wanted to find out, and I saw that my last story It Was all a Dream was on 9 people's fav's. WOW that's a real honor. SO I'll try to make this one as interesting as the last. And ohh in this one there aint really a lot of Action, I know I'm sorry I'm an action person myself, but not really in this one, its about how Li get to go back to Japan for a year to tell Sakura how he really feels. There about 16 I'd say. I'm gonna attempt at making this one a litte bit funny, 'cause of the lack of action, it need's something. Ok so that's all I'm gonna tell you, and I've been talk in to much so ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Before I forget…

KEY:

Kinnda like when I talk, I keep ya up to date w/ whats happening.

''thought

(a/n) Author notes

Disclaimer.

I'm a high school student about to turn 16 w/ no car meaning, I own nothing!!!!!!! Not CCS not a car (sob…MUSTANG…Sob…convertible…sob…silver…sob…I WISH!…sob) NOTHING!!!!!!!

Only a year 

Chapter 1

'I'll be back I promise, Sakura I promise. Wait for me' The voice faded. That was 5 years ago when Li left. And Sakura had kept her promise to Li she waited for him. But it was getting harder and harder everyday. Being 16 was hard. Sakura was the most Popular girl in school, and probably the only one with out a boy friend. She could easily get one one. But she didn't want just some regular ol' guy she wanted Syaoran Li (A/N: I'm gonna call him Li cause I'm to lazy to write the whole name, and I don't know how to say it). Practically every guy at the school wanted to go out with Sakura but she refused everyone. Sakura knew that eventually her Princess would come for her. But until then all they had were phone calls and letters.

" Li…." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Came a voice that brought her out of her blissful daydream about Li.

"Uhh… Hey Tomoyo" Sakura said looking at her best friend.

"Thinking about him again?" Oh how well She knew Sakura.

"Yeah…" Sakura said smiling. " You know me too well…"

" Yeah that and the fact that you said his name out load." Tomoyo joked. " And don't worry Sakura, If Li said he'd come back don't worry he will." 

" Thanks Tomoyo!" Sakura said brightly.

" And oh Sakura I also could tell that you were thinking about Li because you passed your house already." 

" HOE!!!!!!" Sakura said looking around. " AHHHH!!!! Thanks Tomoyo!!!!!" Sakura said as she skated off.

" Sakura…you'll never change…" Tomoyo said laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's House~~~~~~~~~~`

"So the monsters finally home…" Toya greeted, as Sakura walked in.

" Hi Sakura!" came a voice in the Kitchen. " Since your dad's outa town for a while Toya Invited me over. He says its to keep you safe, but we all know its cause he's scared to be home alone" Yukito joked, as he whispered the last part to Sakura.

" YUKI! I herd that. And it is not!" Toya yelled as his hand was over the phone receiver.

" Sure Toya…I'll be upstairs…" Sakura said as she started up the stares.

" Not funny… and ohh Sakura wait there's someone on the phone for you…" Toya said as he handed his sister the phone.

" Thanks! Hello?" Sakura said into the phone.

" Sakura?" Came a voice on the other line.

" LI?!" Sakura squealed with happiness.

" Li? What WAIT DON'T TELL ME IT'S THE GAKI! Sakura give me the phone." Toya yelled.

" No!" Sakura said as she ran up to her room with the phone.

" Sakura!!!!" Toya yelled, angrily at his mistake of letting that gaki talk to his Sakura.

" Toya she's got to grow up ya know, and besides she likes him, why wont you accept that?" Yukito said.

" Because, he's gonna talk me sweet innocent Sakura away from me…" Toya complained as he sat down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's room~~~~~~~~~~~

" What was that all about?" Li asked over the phone.

" Ohh you know Toya being Toya…" Sakura laughed.

" Sorry I haven't called lately, I've had a lot of school work and training." 

" Ohhh it's ok, me too…but you called now, so its defiantly going to be ok!" Sakura said brightly.

" I miss you…I mean I Miss you and everyone else…" Li said trying to recover. He didn't want to tell her yet. Well he did want to tell her he just didn't want to loose her, he loved her too much.

" I…WE miss you a lot too Li!" Sakura smiled.

" I'll come back soon… I hope…" Li said. There was a pause and Li started to think. " You have no idea what its like to go ever day with out your lovingly smile…"

" Li???…what did you say?" Sakura asked confused.

LI realizing that he had just said that out load turned bright red. (A/N thank god for the phone)

"Umm… nothing Sakura… I just wanted to call to hear your voice that's all." 'Damn did I say that out load too…' " OW… Hey go away…." Li said

" Hey what's going on over there? " Sakura asked.

As (from Sakura point of view) sounded like LI was being mauled. " Hey Sakura I'm sorry but my sisters need the phone. CAUSE THERE TO RUDE TO WAIT TILL I'M OFF!" Li yelled the last part.

Sakura started to laugh for poor Li with four older sisters. " OK Bye Li!" 

" Bye Sakura…hey stop…." Li managed to say

" BYE SAKURA!!!!' came 4 female voices at the other end then _click._

~~~~~~~~~~~Li's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back up a min….

" Well I just wanted to hear your voice" Li said into the phone.

" AWWWWW……" came 4 female sighs behind him.

" None of my boyfriends ever said that to me…" one of them complained. Suddenly as if a being attacked by a wild herd of animals Li was being pinched and his hair was getting messed up.

" OW…Hey Stop!" Li complained.

" Li…We need the phone." One sister said while playing with his hair. 

" What's going on over there?" Came Sakura's voice.

" Li, as much as we would LOVE to hear the rest of your convo with Sakura…" One started

" WE NEED THE PHONE!" they all said in unison

" Hey Sakura I'm sorry but my sisters need the phone. CAUSE THERE TO RUDE TO WAIT TILL I'M OFF!" Li said as he tried to shew his sisters away from his hair.

" Ok..Bye Li" Sakura said Laughingly.

" Bye Sakura." Li said. Suddenly his sisters grabbed the phone and yelled bye.

" You know your guys are very rude." Li said as he started to walk up the stairs.

" Were sorry we had to interrupt your convo with your girl friend,Li but we absolutely needed the phone." One sister said as another dialed a number.

Li stopped walking when the word 'girl friend' came to his ears. " She's not my girl friend!" Li said, as he kept on walking.

" But you love her right?" another asked. Li stopped walking again and looked down.

" AWWW….. he does!!!!!!" All 4 squealed.

Li blushed and kept walking back up the stairs.

As soon as Li got inside his room, and shut the door he screamed into his pillow. " I have to see Sakura!"

Yeah I know it was short but its almost midnight and I'm tiered and don't wanna write anymore write now. So Sorry!!!!!!!!! Ok… well I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter, a secant one will be coming up soon…ohh yeah tomorrow Card Captors is on. Yes the badly dubbed American version…should I get up and see the badly edited, horrible Yue voice (I hate it) different plot line (which sucks)…. Hmmm.. I don't know.. I wanna sleep in…sleep…ohh yes… I must go to sleep now so night…or morning…or afternoon. Depending on when you are reading this.

**~Riley S**

** **

**" Sakura and Syaoran are just two lovers whose lives are intertwined by the clow cards to become the greatest romance of all time…" **


	2. So its a date....

OK I'm back w/ the 2nd chapter

**OK I'm back w/ the 2nd chapter! And as I wrote in my review, I know I spelled Touya's name wrong I'm sorry it was late and I was tired. And to lazy to fix it…ok so let go on w/ the 2nd chapter! Ohh yeah I didn't really mention it in the first chapter but Eriol in this fic.**

** **

Only a Year Chapter 2 

'Oh my poor little wolf still hasn't gotten over the card mistress…' Li's mother thought when she heard him being hassled by his sisters. 'Well you know what you've got to do.' "Li dear." She said as she knocked on his door and walked in.

"Yes mother?" Li said as he sat up.

" Li…I know that you are still in love with the card mistress…and I know that the only way you will be completely happy is unless you are with her. So I have decided that I would let you go back to Japan for a year to tell her. If she accepts your love then you may stay in Japan. But if she doesn't, or you don't tell her then you must come home. Understand?" She asked as she looked at her little wolf.

Li's face suddenly lit up when he heard his mother say this. " Thank you mother! Thank you so much!" 

"Your welcome son, now hurry up and pack, I'll call and get you a flight for today. Remember Li you only have a year." She said as she exited his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Good bye son. Tell her!" His mother said as Li got ready to board the plain.

" By little brother! Tell your GIRLFRIEND that you love her! We want a new little sister!" His sisters said as Li's face started to grow pink.

" Bye mother, again thank you. Bye sisters!" Li said as he got on the plain, slowly he started to disappear within the people down the tunnel. 

A small tear formed in his mothers' eye. "My little wolf has grown up…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Li's apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh… It feels so good to be home. So good to see the Sakura trees, and soon it will feel good just to see Sakura…' Li thought as he set his bags down in his apartment and looked out the window. "God I miss you." He said out load.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she walked into class.

" Good morning Sakura. MY you're looking extra happy today." Tomoyo said smiling at her best friend.

"I am, I'm a good mood this morning. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that something good is going to happen today." Sakura said smiling as she sat down. She turned around and looked at the empty seat behind her. "Morning Li…" Sakura whispered, like she did every morning hoping that Li somehow heard her.

" Class…Class…please settle down. Today we have an exchange student. Please come in." The teacher said as a boy walked into class. He was tall and looked very well built. You could tell he was even in his school uniform. He had brown hair that slightly fell in front of his eyes making him look all the more cutter. 

'He…he looks so familiar…' Sakura thought as she looked at the new student. Sakura looked up a little more and noticed that he was staring at her, and that he had the most gorgeous amber eyes. 'Li!' Sakura hoped inside. Seeing that Sakura was looking at him, Li gave her a faint smile as his cheeks started to turn a slight pink. Sakura's did also.

" His name is Syaoran, Li, please make him feel at home." The teacher said.

" Gladly!" Said one of the girls that sat in the 2nd row. " HI Li!" She said smiling a flirtatious smile at him. Li didn't even look her way he kept his eyes on Sakura. Seeing this the girl pouted.

" Li why don't you sit over there in that empty seat in the corner, Behind Sakura. Sakura, if Li has any problems catching up will you please help him?" the teacher asked Sakura.

" Hai!!!!" Sakura said happily. 'I would do anything for Li' she thought.

" Morning Sakura." Li said still giving her a faint smile as he sat down behind her. Sakura blushed a little more.

~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~  
At Lunch Li, Tomoyo, and Sakura all sat together under (and in, for Li) a Sakura tree. "I'm so happy your back Li!" Sakura said.

" Me too Sakura." LI said

" Hey Sakura wanna come play volleyball with us?" Some of the girls asked.

" Sure! I'll see you two later. Hey Li wanna walk home together?" Sakura asked before she left.

" Uhh…y…yeah…" Li stammered, as he turned red. When Sakura was out of ear shot Li said,"Tomoyo you need to help me. I only have a year to tell Sakura…" 

Tomoyo smiled. "Well then you better not waist time." 

"But what am I gonna say…I mean…I…I don't know…" Li said as he looked at Sakura.

" Tell her you love her Li…you do don't you?" 

"Hai…" he whispered as his face turned an even brighter red.

" Then tell her Li, blushing all the time around her isn't gonna do it, Sakura's a little dense." Tomoyo said as she looked up at Li's bright red face.

" Yeah…I know."

" Oh…I just thought of a great idea why don't you invite her on a date?"

"A DATE?!" Li said as he looked down at her.

" It's a thought…you could make dinner for her, or do something, Sakura wouldn't say no…if that's what your worried about…" 

" A date…" Li repeated, as the lunch bell rang.

~~~~~~~~~~on the way home from school~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Still rollerblade I see" Li said as he met Sakura and Tomoyo outside.

" Yeah…" Sakura said as she started to blush a little.

" Well let's go!" Tomoyo said as they all started to head out the gates. " Oh m y gosh I just remembered that I have choir practice today, I'm sorry Sakura but I have to go." Tomoyo said.

" Oh…ok Tomoyo…" Sakura said a little sad, but also a little excited because that meant she would be alone with Li. As Tomoyo started to leave she winked at Li, who gave out a sigh. When Li and Sakura started to walk again Tomoyo whipped out her camera and hid in the bushes. "There is no way that I would miss LI asking Sakura out."

" Me either" said a voice behind Tomoyo. When Tomoyo turned around she saw Eriol smiling at her. " Come on Tomoyo or we might miss it."

~~~~~~~~LI& Sakura~~~~~~~~~

"So…" LI said as he tried to think of something to say to Sakura.

" So…"

"um… I was wondering…if…if…if…" Li stammered.

" If what Li?" Sakura asked,

" If…you might wanna…you can say no…if you wanna…go…to din…dinner…with...me… at my house…" Li said as he looked at the floor waiting for her to say no.

" I'D LOVE TO!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Li's head shot up. " Really?"

" Sure." 

"ok…how about tonight, if that's ok with you of course…" 

" Sure how about 7 then?

" Sure…I'm staying in the same place I was in before…" Li said smiling.

" OK…se you then Li…" Sakura said as she turned down her street.

" Bye…" Li said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo& Eriol~~~~~~~~~

" So Eriol, 7, what are you doing?"Tomoyo said with an evil smile.

" Same thing you are Tomoyo, trying to help the love birds, because I have a feeling that they are gonna need it." Eriol said smiling at her.

So… what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Really bad? Tell me… so then I know if I should continue on with this fic…'cause at the moment I'm not really sure, please review… Oh I have a new quote, it doesn't have anything to do with ccs but I like it so here it is…

**~Riley S**

** **

**" No man is worth your tears, and the one that is, wouldn't make you cry."**


	3. The Date

Woooo-Hooooo I'm back

Woooo-Hooooo I'm back!!!! Now hopefully I can get this up sometime soon, 'cause ff.net hasn't been letting me, I don't think its been letting anyone, hope it gets done soon. Ok well lets go on w/ the story!!!!!!!

Only A Year Chapter 3 

As soon as Li got home he started to run around frantically making sure that everything was perfect, every thing was clean, ( Although his apartment looked very clean already). And he put the food in the oven. By the time 6:45 came around the apartment looked great, dinner was almost ready, and Li was showered, and cleaned, and looked VERY hansom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's pre-date plans~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Tomoyo you have to help me what am I going to do? How should I do my hare? My make up? What should I wear????" Sakura said over the phone.

" First of Sakura calm down, Secant you hair leave it down, third, you don't need makeup your gorgeous without it! And forth, what to wear….hohohoho…." Tomoyo Said, As Sakura sweat dropped. " I'll be over in 5" 

LATER

" Come on Sakura, You look great in that dress! Really!" Tomoyo Said.

" DO you think so?"  
"I KNOW SO!"

" Ok…" Sakura said as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a dress that went down to about 2 inches below her knee. It was a dark midnight blue, and has sparkles all over it, that glistened every time she moved. The top of the dress was in a V-neck that went down low, but still high enough to be modest. She wore a pair of Dark midnight blue shoes that made her about 2 inches taller. " Ahhh look at what time it is!!!!" Sakura said as she looked at her watch. It said 6:50. " I'm gonna be late!!!!!!!" 

" Sakura here we'll drop you of!" Tomoyo said.

" Thanks" Sakura said as she grabbed her bag, who had a little stow-away in it.

At 7:05 the doorbell rang. LI opened the door and was about to make a comment on how Sakura's ALWAYS late. But his voice got lost in his through when he saw Sakura. She was raving with beauty.

"…i…uhh…." Li stammered.

" Are you ok Li?" Sakura asked worryingly.

" I….uh… yeah….ok…umm…come on in…" 

" Thanks!"   
" You look…great…" Li said as Sakura blushed.

" Thanks, Tomoyo made it." 

~~~~~Dinner~~~~~~~

" Wow Li this is great!" Sakura said as she took a bite of her food.

Li blushed slightly. 'now is a PERFECT time to tell Sakura.' LI thought as he began to open his mouth.

" SURPRISE!!!!" Kero yelled as he jumped from Sakura's bag.

" Kero?!?!" Sakura and Li exclaimed when they saw the little yellow stuffed Animal pop out of Sakura's bag.

'Great just great, now that the stuffed animal's here I'll never, ever get to tell Sakura how I REALLY feel, kuso Kero!' Li thought.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

" well I kinnda over herd you and Tomoyo talking, so I thought I'd come along and keep you two company, and make sure that the BRAT doesn't try anything." Kero said as he eyes Li.

" Sure, stuffed Animal, you probably only came for food." 

" Well… that's a plus! Ohhhhh…… you have cake!!!!" Kero yelled as he looked at the plate.

" I thought you were sleeping." Sakura said.

" I was…but then you mentioned food…" Kero Said as he headed strait for the cake.

" Sorry about this Li, I really did think that he was sleeping." Sakura said as she looked at kero who was stuffing his face with cake.

" It's ok Sakura, Really, don't worry about it." Li said as he silently cursed kero. 

" Well thanks for dinner Li it was great." Sakura said as Li opened the door for her.

" It was no problem. Here why don't I walk you home?" Li said as he started to head out the door.

" Why?" kero asked as he started to fly tortes Sakura.

" You know, make sure she gets home safe." Li said blushing.

" Well she's got me. The guardian of the Clow. HAHAHA nothing can stop me!" Kero said laughing.

" Nothing except an all night buffet' "Li mumbled.

" What was that?!?!" Kero demanded.

" Nothin'" Li said.

" Yeah well I'll let it go this time…but you just wait! And you don't need to worry about Sakura getting home Safe 'cause I called Tomoyo and asked her to pick us up in her Limo…" Kero said smiling.

"Oh… great…" Li said disappointingly.

" Thanks Kero. Thanks Li, It really was great. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" 

" Yeah at school…" Li said

" Well bye!" 

" Bye Sakura!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiding somewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Hohohohoho!!!!…I think I'll call this one Sakura's and Li's first date." Said a figure with long brown hair and a camcorder in hand.

" Yeah good one Tomoyo. To bad Kero showed up…I really think my cute descendent would of told Sakura too." Said a guy with glasses.

" Yeah, oh well now next time we'll find a way to get rid of Kero, then Li'll have no reason not to tell Sakura.!" 

" Good Plan. Tomoyo, good plan." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Li's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Li was walking around picking up the kitchen when he thought he heard someone talking. He pause, looked around, then saw a small faint shimmer. One of those shimmers that you see when light catches the lenses of a video camera.

Awwww Li and Sakura's first Date!!!! How cute! Ok well my next chapter should take place some time later like 2 months or so later. Ok well c'ya! Please don't forget to r&r

**~Riley S**


	4. Winter festival, and a giant lobster

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! I'm back…ok well this chapter takes place 2 months later. And I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing to my fics!!! You guys are great!!! Ok on w/ the 4th chapter.**

Only a year Chapter 4 

~~~~~2 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~

LI still hadn't told Sakura his feeling since there "date" but coming up is the Winter Carnival…

'OK there she is, gosh she's beautiful, shhh, don't think about that then you wont be able to ask her, come on Li you can do it.' LI thought as he looked over at Sakura who was talking with her friends.

" Hi Li!" Sakura said as Li started to walk that way.

" Hi Sakura." Li said blushing.

" Umm…Sakura were gonna go talk to you later bye Li!" Tomoyo said as Li came.

" OK Bye!" 

"Bye" Li said as Tomoyo left. When Tomoyo was sure that they were not looking at her she pulled her camera out of her bag and jumped in a bush. She was about to pull out her pink cell phone and call Eriol, when she herd some reselling in the bush behind her.

" Hello Tomoyo." Eriol said smiling.

~~~~~~~~Li and Sakura~~~~~~~~~~

" So…Sakura I was wondering if…youwantedtogotothewintercarnivalwithme…" Li spat out as fast as he could.

" Sure!" Sakura said beaming with happiness.

" …Really…ohh..ok…then umm…I'll come by your house tomorrow, about 7?"

"Ok!…"

" Alright well I have to go bye Sakura!" Li said as he turned around and started to walk in the direction of his house, his cheeks were on fire.

" Tomoyo, would you care to go to the winter carnival with me?" Eriol asked with a sly smile.

" I'd love too! Ohh I can't wait, I get to make Sakura another dress…ohhhhhohoho…" She said with stares in her eyes. Eriol sweat drop.

~~~~~~~The next night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I'm so happy that you and Eriol are going together Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she turned around from looking in the mirror and smiled at her best friend.

" Me too. I hope you like the dress Sakura! I worked really hard on it!" Tomoyo said handing Sakura a package.

" If you made it Tomoyo I'll love it!" Sakura said as she headed for the bathroom.

When Sakura emerged from the bathroom she was wearing a light pink Dress that went right above her knees. On the dress were imprints of Sakura blossoms flowing down from the top of the dress to the bottom. She wore light pink platform shoes. Sakura's hair was down but one side of her hair was being held by a hair clip, which looked like a Sakura blossom.

" I love it Tomoyo!" Sakura said smiling, as she spun around her room. The doorbell rang. " Ohh that must be the boys." Sakura said as she headed down stares. When Sakura opened up the door she saw a smiling Eriol and an annoyed looking Li who was glaring at Eriol. The minute Li saw the door was open he changed his focus to Sakura a immediately started to blush. " Come on in!" Sakura said smiling.

" You look lovely Sakura!" Eriol said. " Doesn't she Li?" 

" Yeah…" Li said as Sakura started to blush.

" Hello Li, Eriol. I hope you don't mind but I made you two boys something." Tomoyo said as she handed both of them packages and shoved them ion the bathroom. From out side the door you could hear Li and Eriol.

" Eriol stop!" 

" Oww. That was my eye!" 

" Hey that's mine!" 

" Li!" 

When both the boys finally came out of the bathroom they looked very hansom. ( I'm not going to go into detail about what they were wearing cause I'm bad at that. So lets just skip to, on the way to the festival.)

" You look very nice Tomoyo!" Eriol said smiling.

" Thank you Eriol." 

" You loo…look beautiful Sakura." LI said blushing.

" Thanks…" Sakura said as she could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the moment.

"Ohhh Eriol! Look! Look at the floats! Come and look at them with me ok?" Tomoyo said as soon as they reached the festival.

" Ok Tomoyo." Eriol said. 

" Want to come Li and Sakura?" Tomoyo said as she smiled evilly at Li. Who got the hint.

" What do you want to do Li?" Sakura asked.

" Umm…lets stay here and look at the food I'm a little hungry…is that ok Sakura?" Li asked.

" Sure. OK so how about we met you back here in an hour Tomoyo?" 

" OK Bye!" Tomoyo said as her and Eriol ran off towards the floats. When they were gone Li and Sakura started to walk towards the food.

" Umm…Sakura…there's something I want to tell you…" Li started.

" Yes…" Sakura said curiously.

" Well I…I lo-" Li started but got cut short when a giant lobster started to hug Sakura.

" Ahhh!" Sakura screamed.

" Hey leave her alone!" Li yelled.

" Listen here brat. Don't tell me what to do." Said the lobster as it took of its head to reviled Touya.

" Touya!" Sakura screamed.

" Great…" Li mumbled in disappointment.

" To-ya, I told you to leave Sakura alone. Hello Sakura, Hello Li." Said Yukito, as he came up from the stand with the big lobster on it.

" what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

" Part-time. I told you I was working the festival Monster." Touya said.

" Oh…and I'm not a monster!" 

" That's just like little monsters to forget." 

" TOUYA!" 

" Here Sakura why doesn't To-ya by you and Li something to eat?" Yukito suggested.

" Why do I have to by the Brat something." Touya complained.

" Because you interrupted him, and he's Sakura's date." Yukito said as Li and Sakura blushed.

" Yeah so HE should have to BY HER food not ME!" 

" To-ya." 

" OK…" Touya said as he finally gave in. Li smirked.

~~~~~~~~~In a bush or somewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" First its Kero, now it's Touya, if this goes on he'll never get to tell Sakura how he feels before he has to leave." Tomoyo complained behind her camcorder.

" Hmm…I think its time we started to take a little more action here Tomoyo. They need someone to push them. We set them up all the time but nothing seems to work…" Eriol said.

" Hmm…your right…." Tomoyo said with a evil smile.

~~~~~~~~~on the way home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I'm really sorry about Touya Li, you were going to tell me something what was it." Sakura asked.

" Ok Sakura here's my stop well bye!" Tomoyo said as she pulled Eriol onto another street and left two very confused card captors behind.

" Umm… ok…" Sakura said. " Oh here's my stop. Now what was Li, you can tell me anything you know that right?" Sakura said smiling.

" Umm…" Li said blushing. " I forgot." He lied. " Well umm. Bye Sakura." Li said, as he was about to turn around he somehow managed to get enough courage to kiss Sakura on the cheek. 

~~~~~In Sakura's house~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Oh….i Li kissed me on the cheek…ohhhh…..'

~~~~~~~~W/ Li~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Baka, baka, baka…(you get the picture)" Li said out load, all the way home.

Ok I'm done with this chapter now to start my other one…awww man….ohh well this is fun you all liked it.i tried to make it longer, I think I kinnda made it longer, oh well, well bye for now!!!!

**~Riley S**


	5. Spring festival

Sorry it took so long...my computer is down... and I forgot where I left off in A simple white rose...but I will try to get more up really really soon.OK hi everyone! I'm actually on vacation right now. But I didn't want to keep you all hangin' till I got my next chapter, so I thought I'd write it now. Then I'll post it when I get home. Ok I don't EXACTLY remember where I left off but I believe it was after the winter carnival, so if I mess up then just please bear w/me k?  
Only A year  
Chapter 5  
Two more months past and still nothing had happened, Tomoyo had tried to keep hooking them up w/ the help of Eriol but still nothing happened. So now it is spring, and with spring comes another carnival, and all new chances.  
" Whooooo just made it!" Sakura said as she slid into her seat as the bell rang. " Hi tomoyo, eriol, Hi Li."  
" sooooo......Sakura..." Tomoyo started with a hint of mischief in her eyes that Eriol and Li caught. " what u doing are you doing for the Spring Carnival?"  
"I dunno Tomoyo, I hadn't really thought about it..."   
"Hmm..."  
" Since were talking about the carnival, tomoyo, I would really appreciate it if you would accompany me to the carnival." Eriol said smiling.  
" Why I would love to Eriol." She said returning the smile. "Ohh Sakura if you could go then I would get to make your dress. Ohhhhhh I haven't had many chances to dress you up since the Sakura card have been captured...oh it would be so much fun." She said, stares in her eyes.  
" Ohhh well I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I don't really think that I'm going." Sakura said sadly.  
" Why not?"  
"well because I don't have anyone to go with I don't really think I t would be good it I were to tag along with you and eriol, I'd be a bother."  
" Ohh but Sakura, if we could find you a date then you could go with us and I could make your dress!!!" She said smiling again.  
" But..."  
"Hmm... now lets see who doesn't have a date yet...Hmmm... Why Li have you asked anyone yet?"   
"Me....uhhhhh...no...." Li said quietly while blushing.  
" why don't you go with Sakura then/"  
" Uhh Tomoyo. I don't..." Sakura started.  
" What Sakura do you not want to go with Li?"  
" No.. it's not that..."   
" Then what do you not want to go with Sakura Li?"  
"Umm..yeah I do want to go with her.. but..."  
" well then it's settled! Li and Sakura will go together and me and eriol. Then I will get to make Sakura's dress and Li and Eriol's clothes! Ohhhh I cant wait!!!! I'll start as soon as I get home!" She smiled and turned around in her seat.  
" Sounds good Tomoyo." Eriol said.  
" Yeah..." Li and Sakura said while they blushed madly.  
~~~~~~~~on the way home from school~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Tomoyo you really shouldn't have done that today in class..." Sakura started.  
" why I thought you wanted to go with Li? I thought that you loved him?"  
"SHHHHHHH!!!!! Tomoyo! What if someone heares you. I do want to go with him...but I dun I don't think that he wants to go with me." Sakura said.  
" Sakura sometimes you can be so dense." Tomoyo said with a laugh.  
" gee thanks Tomoyo. Well here's my go bye!" Sakura said as she entered her house. 'Well who knows maybe this time Li'll kiss my cheek again...' She thought as she closed the door to the house.  
'Bait set!' Tomoyo thought happily as she skipped off toward her house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~night of carnival~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Li showed up at Sakura's house and then he and Sakura walked over to Tomoyo's. when they got to Tomoyo's they Saw Eriol sitting on the couch in a nice suite that Tomoyo had made for him.   
"hello, Tomoyo's in the other room, she mumbled something about finishing, and sleepless nights, and that it must be perfect for her Sakura." Eriol said smiling, while Sakura and Li sweatdroped.   
"Ohhhhhh Sakura, Li you're here! Perfect I just finished now go change Sakura in the bathroom and Li in the guestroom. Now go hurry!!!" Tomoyo said as she entered the room, handed them there clothes, then showed them to there assigned roomed.   
"Plan SakuraLi ready?" Tomoyo asked Eriol once both were gone.  
"Perfect."  
Li was the first to come out. (again I'm not very good with guy clothes so I'll skip that part, but he looked very hansom.) About 3 minutes later Sakura came out of the bathroom and she looked gorgeous. "wow..." was the only thing that could come out of Li's mouth. Sakura blushed. She was wearing a light green dress that went down below her knees. There were imprints of flowers on the green fabric. Sakura's, and peony flowers. (since peony was Li's favorite.)  
"You look marvelous Sakura, really. What are those Sakura flowers and Peony flowers?" Eriol Asked.  
" Yes" Tomoyo said as she admired her creation.  
"Umm.... We, we should get going..." Li said as he still stared at Sakura who was now blushing under his gaze.  
" Thanks Tomoyo, yeah we should go..." Sakura said smiling  
"OK you know the plan Eriol, mission SakuraLi is in progress." Tomoyo whispered to Eriol.  
" Right I'll take immediate Action. OH Tomoyo Look at the Ferris wheel! Care to come on it with me?" Eriol said as he pointed up at the freest wheel.  
" Why I'd love to Eriol. Sakura Li you coming?"  
" Sure!" Sakura said smiling.  
Tomoyo and Eriol went together and Sakura and Li when together.  
" Umm... Sakura theres something I've been meaning to tell you." Li aid as they entered the fairest wheel. ( I don't know the name of it.)  
" What Li?" Sakura asked.  
" well-"  
" Excuse me I hate to interrupt but this little kid doesn't have any supervision, he was next in line and I don't want to make him go by himself would you mind tribally if he went with you?" asked one of the workers.  
"Umm...sure," Sakura said as she looked at Li who looked a little disappointed then said.  
"yeah, sure." He tried to smile.  
The rest of the night went on like that Li and Sakura never had a chance to tell each other, they kept on getting interrupted to eventually Li just gave up.  
~~~~~~~~ on the way home ~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
" I had a really great time Li." Sakura said at her door.  
" Yeah me too."   
" Thanks for taking me, you didn't have to."  
" I know, but I wanted to Sakura. Really I did." Li said blushing. And Sakura did to.  
"well thanks Li. I better get in before Touya has a fit.' Sakura said as Li was about to lean in and give her a small kiss on her cheek.  
" There you are monster. Hey brat. I got it, you can go know!" Touya said as he opened up the door.  
" Ok well bye Sakura." Li said sadly.  
" Bye."  
  
Ok so what did you guys think? Well I'm done know. Ok so bye for now.  
Riley S  



	6. my love for you

Ok I was convinced in some of my reviews to finish this story. Because IC threatened to send me annoying e-mail's and I get enough of those already I don't want more. Ok well here I go….

Only a year Chapter 6 

**By Riley S**

ok it's now summer vacation. And Li is leaving very soon…

~ At the beach~

" Hey Tomoyo can I talk to you?" LI said as he pulled Tomoyo off from the group.

" Sure Li… what about… hmm let me guess maybe a certain green eyed girl?" she teased.

" Shut up Tomoyo! But what I wanted to say was that I'm leaving soon… because I was only allowed to stay here for a year, and I got to tell Sakura my feelings, if his eaccepted I get to stay. But I havn't told her yet."

' Well how long do you have?' She asked.

" Two weeks…"

"WHAT 2 WEEKS!" she screamed.

" 2 weeks for what Li?" Sakura asked, as she walked towards The two.

" Ohh hey Sakura… well I have 2 weeks till I have to go home…" he said.

" Ohh.. your leaving?" She said sadly.

" Yeah… I'm sorry…"

" well then we'll have to make this the best two weeks ever! Eh?" She said smilling.

~ the next day~

 he's leaving in 2 weeks my love will be gone again in two weeks and I can do nothing about it…ohh…

~ a couple days before li has to leave. Almost all of his things are packed, and he hasn't told Sakura his feelings yet. LI sighs as he packs some of his close in a box. He looks out the window and sees the streaks of rain falling on his window. A big storm was coming. Li picked up his picture that he talked tomoyo into giving himof him and Sakura. He rubbed his thumb across sakura an sighed again. Suddenly he heard his door bell ring. Li stopped and looked outside aging at the rain and wondered who would go out in the rain. Silently he walked over to the door and opened it to revile a soaking wet Sakura.

" Hey Li!" He smiled cheerfully.

" Sakura your all wet!" He said as he opened up the door more and let her come inside. Once she was on he shut the door and ran to his bedroom. When he came back he had a towel and a pair of pants and a shirt with him. " here change into this before you get sick Sakura." He said as he handed her his close and the towel. Sakura smiled and walked off to his bathroom. When she came back she was in his clothes and towel drying her hair. " Why were you out in the rain Sakura? So you wanna get sick?" He asked.

" I was just in the park when it started to rain and I didn't feel like going home yet. And then I remembered that you were leaving soon so I thought id stop by. I hope you don't mind…" She said looking down at the last part.

Li placed a hand under her chin to make her look up at him. " I could never mind Sakura…and I would never send you back out in the rain."

" Thanks Li I knew I could count on you!" she smiled again and looked around his apartment. " So your leaving for good this time…" She said sadly.

" Yeah…" 

" Isn't there anything I could do to make you stay Li? It'll be awful lonely around here without you…"

" Well there is something Sakura." He said.

" Really what?"

" Well I just want you to listen to me ok…" Sakura nodded yes and Li took in a breath. " Sakura…I.. I love you… that's why I came back to tell you that. My mother told me I had a year to tell you. And well now that years up and I have to go home. But Sakura please remember that. I love you I always have…" he looked down.

" Li…" Sakura said just above a whisper. When he looked up she said; " I love you too." 

" Really?"

" yes. I always have too." She said as he embrased Sakura tightly. " But that doesn't explain what I can do to get you to stay…" 

" you said all you needed to… my mother said that if you returned the feelings that I have for you then I could stay with you." 

" ohhh… li!" Sakura said as she sighed with happiness.

~Fin~

whoo-hooo! Yes I'm done finally.. yeah I know its short but I'm tired so deal ok!


End file.
